cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Banana Republic
|- |align="center" style="background-color:white;" colspan="2"| BR Motto: '' Viva la Republica de Bananania '' |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'Factbook' |- |style="background:#FFFF99;"|'Team Color' |Yellow |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Founded on' |September 12, 2009 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Founded by' |General Arno Minion |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'In-Game Stats' |http://www.cybernations.net |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Total Nations' |1 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Active Nations' |1 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Percent Active' |100% |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Alliance Strength' |2,300 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Avg. Strength' |2,300 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Total Nukes' |0 |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Score' |0.02 |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'Junta Consul' |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Dictators' | * General Arno Minion of San Serriffe |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'Advisory Officers' |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Military Caudillo' | * ??? of ??? |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Foreign Chancellor' | * ??? of ??? |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'The Council' |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Internal Chamberlain' | * ??? of ??? |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Finance Governor' | * ??? of ??? |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Recruitment officer' | * ??? of ??? |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Communications officer' | * ??? of ??? |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'International Relations ' |- |align="center" style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Mutual Defence and Aggression Pact (MDAP)' | * - none |- |align="center" style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Mutual Defence Pact (MDP)' | * - none |- |align="center" style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT)' | * - none |- |align="center" style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Treaty Bloc' | * none |- |align="center" style="background-color:#FFF832;" colspan="2"|'Other Information' |- |style="background:#FFFF89;"|'Important Links' | * BR Forums * BR Statistics * BR Member List * BR Nation Map * BR Offical IRC chatroom |} What the Banana Republic is all about; A Banana Republic is a term of contempt for a country that is politically unstable, dependent on limited agriculture (e.g. bananas), and ruled by a small, self-elected, wealthy, and corrupt faction. In some cases, these nations have kept the government structures that were modeled after the colonial Spanish ruling clique, with a small, largely leisure class on the top, and a large, poorly educated and poorly paid working class laborers, though it might have the (fake) trappings of modernity (such as styling itself a republic with a president etc.) Frequently the subject of mockery and humor, and usually presided over by a dictatorial military junta that exaggerates its own power and importance, "the epaulettes of a banana republic generalissimo" are proverbially of considerable size. A banana republic also typically has large wealth inequities, poor infrastructure, poor schools, a "backward" economy, low capital spending, a reliance on foreign capital and money printing, budget deficits, and a weakening currency. Banana republics are typically also highly prone to revolutions and coups. In modern usage the term has come to be used to describe a generally unstable or dictatorial regime, especially one where elections are often fraudulent and corruption is rife. By extension, the word is occasionally applied to governments where a strong leader hands out appointments and advantages to friends and supporters, without much consideration for the law. CHARTER The Bananian Manifesto - Our charter is basically modeled on one of the premier alliances in CN, the NPO, with some slight changes; Introduction We, the despot rulers of our nations, agree to promote national dominion, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance la Republica de Banania in the cyberworld. Article I: Admission to the Republic Any nation joining the yellow team and pledging an oath to the Banana Republic BR requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by the Junta. Article II: Regime of the Republic The Junta The Junta is the ruling body of the alliance and consists of the three largest and capable nations. As such, the Junta has the final decision over the affairs of the alliance, although daily operations can be delegated to others. The Junta is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Junta can create any office and appoint any member to that office at their discretion. The Junta serves until resignation or until they are deemed inadequate by the Council. The next largest nation will join the Junta should there be a resignation or dismissal. Advisory Officers The Junta may appoint various officers at there discretion. These officers include a Foreign Chancellor and Military Caudillo and any other title or position created at the discretion of the Junta. These officers serve at the pleasure of the Junta and can be dismissed at any time. The Council The Council will consist of five elected Councilors including a Internal Chamberlain, Finance Governor and Recruitment and Communications officers. This council will be charged with the day to day administration of the alliance. Collectively, the Junta occupies the Consul chair of the Council, have veto power over the Council, and have the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if they see fit to do so. The Republican Army The Caudillo is the Field Marshal of the Bananian Army during times of war. The Caudillo may appoint a General and other military officers at his sole discretion. The Caudillo and his military officers are charged with carrying out war plans, developing war strategy for the alliance. The Body Republic All member nations of the Banana Republic will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Council. The Body Republic also may be asked by the Junta to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the Junta. Article III: Expulsion from the Republic Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Republic to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 50% +1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Junta can not be expelled from the Republic. Likewise, the Junta can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Junta can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a majority of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. HISTORY The History of the Banana Republic: The Banana Republic BR was created on September 13, 2009, by General Arno Minion. After 14 days of recruiting using various methods and approaches, General Minion decides to shelve the idea on September 27, until it can be revisited at a later date. During the initial fortnight of operation, diplomatic relations were loosely formed with The Corporation, the New Sith Order and The Russian Empire. On October 11, 2009, Banana Republic re-opens with the assistance of Tom Litler and under the protection of The Russian Empire. The alliance was again put on hiatus two days later when Fuhrerstaat Kanadia did a runner back to NSO after two nations from Athens tech raided the nation. Category:Yellow team alliances Category:Alliances